You Walk Alone
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: small conversation between Gaius Baltar and Caprica Six. Will Baltar ever put his science aside and listen to Caprica's preaching? Set before season 3 "crossroads part 1 & 2".


**Authors Note**

**Ok, here's my next story. It's a one-shot and is called "You Walk Alone"**

**There aren't really any iron-clad spoilers.**

**Set before "Crossroads part 1/2"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what-so-ever, so please don't sue. If you're still keen on suing me, then do it over the story that you think is the best. Leave me a little bit of ego as I go to prison.**

The Caprican sun was slowly going down over the mountains in the distance. It reflected lightly on the lake, sending beams of golden yellow streaking across the calm water. Gaius Baltar relaxed in his chair, looking out at the sight before him. He enjoyed the view. It was the best part of the house, he knew that now. He also knew that in fact, he was not here at all. Long ago, Baltar realised that this was just a familiar, calming place he could go to in his sub-conscience. Somewhere that he could collect his thoughts, soothe his nerves, and escape the harsh reality that beckoned him in space. Baltar needed an escape, now more than ever. However, the condo by the lake could just not provide such an escape. He was in a Galactica holding cell, and no amount of sub-conscious wishing could change that.

"How did it come to this?" He asked out loud, his head lolling back against the wall behind his chair. He didn't expect an answer, but was not surprised, however, when he got one.

"It might have been when you let a cylon into the human defence mainframe." Caprica Six was lying on her stomach on Baltar's bed, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She stretched languorously and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She way toying with his mind, and Baltar knew it.

"You're really not helping, you know that?" Exasperation crept into his tone, and he looked over at her disdainfully.

"You asked a question, and I answered." Caprica Six slowly got off of the bed, moving lazily towards him, straightening her red dress as she went.

"It was rhetorical! A rhetorical question!"

A silence suddenly engulfed them, although Caprica Six stayed on her trail, placing her hands lightly on Baltar's shoulders, sweeping at his bare skin.

"I don't suppose you have an escape plan? Or is it going to be the usual procedure of praying?" He asked. He was getting agitated at her lack of seriousness, and was in no mood for her games. Not now. Not when his life very well depended on it.

"Don't mock my faith Gaius. Now really isn't the time to do it, if you hadn't noticed." Caprica told him curtly, her hands still resting comfortably near his neck.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Now if you could please give me some sort of idea as to how to keep myself alive?"

She knew that there was only one way for him to live, and he wasn't going to like it. Reluctantly, she pulled away, and moved over the balcony. It was tranquil, looking at the water below her, and Baltar thought that she had forgotten his question, until;

"God sees you Gaius. Only He can be the bearer of life and harbinger of death. I suggest you make your peace with Him." Her voice was quiet, but he picked up every word, and winced in incredulity at her statement. He was getting sick and tired of this religious nonsense.

"Singing the same old tune?"

"Don't turn your back on Him."

"Excuse me if I want a more empirical, or, shall we say, _physical _way of getting out of here." Baltar's tone was laced with sarcasm, cutting into Caprica Six like a knife. She turned towards him, her eyes betraying her hurt. She concealed it effectively after a few minutes, her expression serious.

"Repent. He will keep you alive, if you just let yourself call to Him."

"Repent? Why should I?" Baltar was gazing at her, eyes open in disbelief.

"He _will _look after you Gaius. Just repent."

"Why though? You're all for telling me to believe in a great big toaster in the sky, and yet you have not given me a single shred of scientific, hard proof to support your, dare I say, _meagre _claims."

Caprica sighed, and turned back towards the view. She didn't want to push him, but he was stubborn. His scientific mind, although brilliant, was going to be the death of him.

"God doesn't need proof. The sooner you learn this, the better chance you have of survival."

Baltar considered her words carefully, weighing their credibility up in his head. As soon as he started, he shook his head rapidly though. How could he even think of taking in such words?

"Well, this is completely beside the point anyhow. I need a way out of this mess. The trial is going to go horribly wrong, I know it. Those imbeciles and their zealous nut of a leader, Laura Roslin, will see to that," His voice indicated contempt, "and Admiral Adama, her dog on a leash. I really can't see why these people look up to her really-"

"You could learn a lot from her, you know. She believes." She said it bluntly, looking him directly in the eyes. He was going to learn, one way or the other, that belief was the key to all existence. It saddened her to think that it was highly likely he was going to figure this out through his own demise.

"She's a nut. I'm not insane. Yet." He added with an afterthought.

"Yet?" Caprica raised an eyebrow, leaning her back against the balcony rails.

"Well I fear if I spend all my waking hours talking to nobody but you, I'll be howling about God's plan before long." He snorted, amused at his own joke. Gaius Baltar prided himself on his unique sense of humour. Caprica was far from amused, her brow furrowing and teeth gritting in annoyance.

"You're starting to anger me Gaius."

"Am I? Oh I do apologise" he spoke to her sardonically, "tell me, when can I expect God to be beaming me up to the appliance store that is heaven?"

"Your small-mindedness will not get you anywhere. I suggest you open your mind, and soon." Her last statement held a veiled finality, and she slowly walked back into his house, pulling open the door leading into the hallway.

"Wait! You're not leaving me! You can't! You got me into this mess! Don't think you can just wipe your hands of it!" He was getting frantic, looking towards her with pleading eyes. He could not go through it on his own, and it was only fair that the woman who caused such travesty to occur in his life should share the same fate as him.

"As far as God is concerned Gaius, you walk this path alone." With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving Baltar, open-mouthed, looking at the spot where she was just moments ago. Suddenly, the scenery changed, and he found himself looking at reinforced metal bars. He was back in his cell, feeling more alone than ever.


End file.
